Ten years
by migaDbr
Summary: Thanks to his grandson Kanon, Mamoru has the chance to meet people from 10 years in the future and know about their situation. The young captain will try his best to help in the fight against Fifth Sector and discover the dark truth about the future.
1. Do–san, Raimon's new coach!

**_Before we get off the ground, the future of this story is based on the beginning of Inazuma Eleven Go's anime (around the 7th __or 8th __chapter); therefore, there are a few things that not even the adult Endou knows. Take that into account while reading, please!_**

**_By the way, if you don't know what young Endou is talking about when he mentions Takuto Shindou, you can take a look at my first story, "A worried grandson". It's nothing but an intro for the rest of my stories, and it's really easy to read, so there's no excuse not to find out what's going on! __Nevertheless, it's not essential to check it out, of course, but I'd certainly call it "advisable"._**

**_By the way, special greetings to Zonex Krypton, my beta reader. Thanks for your work and advice! :D_**

**_Enough with that. Let's get started!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1!**_

**_Is that me! ? Do-san, Raimon's new coach!_**

I stood watching him. It definitely had to be him. His skin was more tanned than mine; he was taller, of course; his hair was different **—**even if I can't say I didn't think it was awesome**—**, and his head wasn't so, umm, round? At least he wouldn't be called ball head now. Anyway, that had to be me. Myself, ten years in the future.

I couldn't think of anything but tugging his sleeve like a little child. ...Carefully thought, I think I got quite on the wrong side with him; that could be the reason for his attitude towards me.

"Um? What…?" My older self said, looking at the kid next to him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide and stood observing me intently for a while. Neither I nor he were able to articulate a single word.

I managed to talk falteringly. I was the one who knew why I was seeing him after all...!

"M-mamoru Endou…?"

My older self nodded slowly. He was still staring at me, like he was trying to scrutinize my soul.

"And you are…?" I must say that the expression on his face while he was pronouncing these words was one of the strangest ones I have ever seen, but that's probably because I couldn't see my own face back then!

"…Mamoru Endou, too," I answered.

* * *

There was another uncomfortable silence between us. Suddenly, he crouched down to my height and looked straight in my eyes.

"…Endou-chi," He said, smiling. It's true that this was news to him, but, as he would tell me later on, after all those strange things that had happened since we went to Liocott Island, not many things could surprise him anymore. And, if he had met his grandson at the age of fourteen, why couldn't he see his younger self? In a sense, he was right, I guess.

"Do-san…!" I exclaimed. Calling him Endou or 'I' would have felt weird, and that was the first thing that crossed my mind. But well, we personally like it!

It's actually been a while since this happened, so I can't remember every single detail… But the conversation is still quite clear in my head. Or should I call it a monologue of questions?

"A-ah, wow…! You almost command as much respect as grandpa, Do-san…!" I stuttered. I actually didn't know what to say.

"Really now?" He laughed. He looked calmer than me. It must be his age. "Well, a long time has passed, Endou-chi. People grow up."

He patted my head a few times. I felt like a little child, although I didn't dislike it… But those pats certainly helped me see something that disconcerted me.

* * *

"What… what's that on your finger, Do-san?"

A golden ring was glittering on my adult self's hand. He limited himself to straightening up and playing with it while he smiled.

"You mean this? Well, I'm married now."

My face turned a dark shade of red, I felt it on my cheeks. Aki's image crossed my mind for an instant, but I was afraid to ask. I didn't want to ask. I didn't have to ask.

"W-who is…?"

My willpower leaves a lot to be desired sometimes.

"Heh, I'm afraid I can't tell you so, Endou-chi. There are some things you mustn't know."

I sighed, disappointed, even if I knew in advance that he would say something like that.

"…Can I at least know what your job is?"

"Me?" Do-san smiled. "I'm Raimon's new coach."

Ideas grouped up and ordered inside my head like lightning. So Takuto, the boy Kanon had told me he was Raimon's new captain, had acted in such a strange way towards me because he already knew who I was?

* * *

I tried not to think about that matter anymore.

"New coach?" I asked. "What about Hibiki-san and Kudou-san?"

"It's hard to explain…" Do-san scratched the nape of his neck. It looks like my eloquence isn't going to get any better with years… "But, anyway, that's nothing you must know anything about. Leave the Fifth Sector alone until you are… are… oh, yikes."

(…)

I can be such a bigmouth sometimes.

"Fifth Sector?" I hurried to ask."What's that, Do-san?"

"Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! Let it be, Endou-chi."

"That's not fair! I want to know what has happened to Hibiki and Kudou!"

"I'm sorry, you can't."

I hate this facet of Do-san! It makes my blood boil when he treats me like a brat…!

He sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you a bit about the subject. But accept it and that's that!"

"Y-yes!" I nodded, smiling.

* * *

"You see… Fifth Sector is an organization that controls nowadays' soccer. They decide matches' results even before they are played, and, if their orders aren't deferred, the consequences use to be catastrophic for the team. For disobeying once, Kudou was fired from Raimon, but I managed to substitute him and become the new coach. But calm down, we're doing everything possible at Raimon in order to return soccer to its former splendor."

"And… and who controls that…?"

"The leader of the organization calls himself Holy Emperor, and is a cruel, unscrupulous man. I don't know what his intentions are exactly, but I'm sure we will manage to put a stop to him. But, for your own shake, Endou-chi, if you see him… walk off him. "

I gulped. This reminded me badly of Kageyama and his plans from the past. But it was different now. The control was absolutely real, and I was in the middle of it. I wanted to help. And I could only think of two ways to do it…

* * *

**_Let's see! The young Mamoru Endou, Raimon's and Inazuma Japan's actual captain, and the adult one, Raimon's coach, have met and have struck up a conversation with each other about the future, in which Do-san has revealed to Endou-chi that an evil organization is taking over the world of soccer they love so much. What has Endou-chi thought of? Who's the so-called Holy Emperor? And what's up with Endou's old teammates? The answer to these questions, and maybe even to a few others (depending on my imagination lol) are in the next chapters!_**


	2. Ishido, the Holy Emperor, appears!

_**Dedications! :3**_

_**This second chapter of Ten years is dedicated to my friend InuDango, or Kantoku, as I usually call her. x) The same way I do, she usually roleplays as Endou, and she asked me to continue this story first among the three I've already started. Also, she's my best critic! :''D**_

_**I hope you will like this chapter as much as you liked the first, Inu! And, for the rest, enjoy the first meeting between the young Mamoru and Inazuma Eleven Go's new antagonist! There's not much to say, so I will try not to expand on this too much.**_

_**Let's begin!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**Standing up to Fifth Sector! Ishido, the Holy Emperor, appears!**_

A bluish lock was falling over his face as he showed a little smile that made my blood run cold. He stood watching me, half-surprised, half-expectant. That Machiavellian expression didn't disappear from his face even when he started playing with ringlets of his hair.

"Hello, Mamoru," that man said, using a tone of voice that gave me goose bumps. "I wasn't expecting to see you around here, but, somehow, I'm not surprised. You always manage to get in the way."

It had to be him. But I was too scared to think clearly back then.

"W-who are you…? And how do you know my name?" I stuttered, taking a step backwards. That being was eradiating an aura of dark evil similar to Kageyama's back when he was still guiding Teikoku.

"The well-known Mamoru Endou," he started, emphasizing the word 'well-known' in a peculiar way. "Goalkeeper and captain for the best junior team of Japan, libero for the team that beat Aliea Gakuen, and considered by many people to be the best keeper of his generation after winning the FFI along with his team, Inazuma Japan. What would be strange would be not knowing you. And even more so knowing what my position is," he concluded. His whole speech denoted a mocking tone.

"T-then, are you… the Holy Emperor?" I managed to say, almost stammering. His cold smile became intensified.

"Well, well. What a smart and well-informed boy we have here~… Indeed. My name's Shuuji Ishido, Holy Emperor and Fifth Sector's principal headmaster."

I shuddered. It was him. The man I had to walk off from. The soccer tyrant I had been ordered to avoid at all costs. A man I had to run away from without a second thought.

The one I had to put a stop to.

* * *

I tried to control my voice and bring it back to its usual tone. I clenched my fists and jaw. I think I even growled like a furious dog!

"Y-you…" I roared while frowning.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, little one?" The leader of Fifth Sector arched a brow, making fun of me.

I gulped.

"Holy Emperor!" I shouted, pointing at him. "Leave the soccer we all love so much alone or you'll have me to deal wi-uhmmn!"

Someone had grabbed me from behind and had covered my mouth.

"Shut your trap, Endou-chi!"

* * *

Do-san! Where had he come out from…?

"And you, Shuuji, if there's anything you want to say, tell me so personally!"

"You'll never believe it. Who do we have here? Isn't this scene moving? You look like father and son. And excuse me, Endou, but, technically, I was telling you so."

"Don't try to confuse me!"

Do-san was shouting angrily. The Holy Emperor was smiling. I was turning into the same color as Ishido's locks since my adult self hadn't let go of my mouth yet and I couldn't breathe.

That evil man stared at me.

"Join me, Mamoru," the dictator purposed me as he stretched his hand out. "Wouldn't you like to control the world of soccer? I bet your grandpa would be proud of seeing you in such an important post."

Do-san let go of me. I glared back at Ishido, interchanging gazes with my adult self from time to time. I could see fear in his eyes every time he looked at me.

Do-san was afraid of my answer.

* * *

I wavered. Not because I was considering it, but because of Do-san's fear I would do so.

I couldn't believe it.

"I will never support a cause like that, Holy Emperor!" I screamed. "You have no right to tamper with matches and limit the potential of the players in your own aid!"

"I don't expect a kid to understand my motives," the tyrant answered back, "but I'm offering you the chance of having the power over everything. You will know everything about your rivals. You will be able to know their weaknesses and use it against them. Don't you like the idea of being able to face someone knowing for certain that you will be able to beat him?"

"Not at all! The whole point of soccer is of it being fun, of finding strong players and thinking about how will you overcome them so you can obtain the victory. Someone like you who can't understand that doesn't deserve to own the control over soccer!"

Do-san pressed me against him.

"Calm down, Mamoru. I have tried before, and it's no use attempting to reason with him… by now. We must show our convictions with actions."

"D-do-san…"

Ishido laughed.

"Pay attention to grown-ups, little one. I won't change my mind just like that; I regret nothing. If you want things to change, you better exert yourselves in the Holy Road."

The Holy Emperor disappeared within the shadows after lodging these words.

* * *

Ouch! Every time I remember the rap Do-san gave me on the head as soon as we got out of there and the scene calmed down, my head starts to spin!

"What was that for?" I asked. He sighed irritated.

"Didn't I tell you to get away from him, Endou-chi?" He crouched down to my level and looked straight in my eyes, snorting softly as he gave me little shoves in the forehead with his fingers.

"But, he suddenly appeared in front of me and… and… I didn't know who he was!"

It was his fault. He hadn't even described him to me!

"Thank goodness I was near… You must be more careful. Now we both are in danger!"

I growled crossly.

"…You're right. I'm sorry, Do-san."

My adult self ruffled my hair fondly.

"It's okay. After all, I'm the one who knows you best and I should have supposed something like this, don't you think?" Do-san offered me one of those bright smiles everyone always tells me about. It's not like I want to brag, but it's quite spectacular closely seen!

I returned the smile and we agreed to leave those subjects apart for the moment. Do you remember that I told you guys that I could only think of two ways of facing Fifth Sector? Well, the first one, directly facing that Holy Emperor guy, looked like it hasn't turned out too well. The time to put the second option into practice had come.

The B method.

* * *

**_Let's revise the lesson! Mamoru meets the evil Holy Emperor, determined to face him. Nevertheless, Do-san, his adult alter ego, manages to take him out of a possible jam caused by the big mouth of the kid. Ishido disappears within the shadows, still leaving too many mysteries without an answer._**

**_Who's the strange man with the bluish lock? What did he mean with "Holy Road"? And which is Endou-chi's famous "B method"? Answers will be found in the next chapters!_**


	3. The B method! Help me, Yu–san!

_**Nyanyanya! Okay, that was stupid. Welcome to the third chapter of 'Ten years'!**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people. The first one is my old friend Parrimonga. He started at the same time as I did in the roleplaying world, even if it's been a while since we last RP-ed together. He used to RP as Yuuto Kidou, but he ended up giving me his account. I remember him as the only light of hope in my first months of RP-ing, since the rest of our friends were totally crazy and would never even try to RP properly or enjoyably. Yuuti, as I used to call him, was the only sane one in our group. And I can't thank him enough for all the good times he gave me back then. Here's to you, man.**_

_**The second is the already recurrent InuDango. She was the one who asked for a chapter about Kidou in here, and, what can I say, I can't say 'no' to a girl :B She was the sole agent for the chapter, even if this version has a few changes. I hope you will enjoy it!**_

_**And to everyone else, especially to those who leave such great reviews, not only here but for every single of my stories, thanks for wasting your time reading my fics! Your comments always make my day!**_

_**Without any further delay, the chapter! Enjoy the meeting between Yu-san and Endou-chi!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**The B method! Help me, Yu-san!**_

If I had to place my life in the hands of a single person —and I couldn't choose grandpa—, I would undoubtedly trust it to Yuuto Kidou. Even if we started as rivals, the common cause joint us together in Raimon since we both wanted to beat Zeus, me because I wanted to win the Football Frontier tournament and him so he could find out how could have they beaten his old team, Teikoku, so easily, since he had noticed something weird was going on and that that strength they had shown wasn't normal at all. Also, Yuuti is an amazing strategist! If it wasn't because of him and his amazing game vision, we wouldn't have reached even half as far as we did in the FF, and we wouldn't have been the ones who had to fought against the aliens, and, of course, we wouldn't have gone to the world championship! He's so smart, so nice and has such a strong sense of friendship and justice…

That's why what I saw that day surprised me that much.

* * *

The first thing I asked myself when I saw him was where he had left his usual goggles. It's not like I don't like the ones he wears now —they are big and green, really cool! Even if there are people who say he looks like a bug. I don't think so, or at least not more so than before…—, it's simple curiosity. Also, he was wearing a tuxedo instead of a cape, and he had his hair loose, although he was still wearing those sorts of rastas. I have actually never known what they are exactly, but I like it better when he wears them bunched up. Anyway!

I plonked myself in front of him. I think he was slightly surprised, but there was no way to know it with those goggles. Although, after seeing everyone else's reactions, I supposed Kidou's would be similar or a little colder perhaps.

"Yu-san...?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, Endou-kun. What a surprise," Yu-san showed a faint smile but, as always, it didn't last long. How great it felt to know that he was the same as always! ...Not like a certain other person who treats me like a kid.

It was a little hasty, but I pounced on him to hug him. I was so happy to see him! I had been looking for him for days! ...In spite of Do-san's advice of not doing so. And I think I know why now. He must already be aware of Kidou's tasks back then...

Yu-san hugged me back. I think that, since I was younger than them, my mates didn't care about such things anymore, but I'm sure that if he had been the young Kidou, he would have freaked out!

I grinned from ear to ear before answering.

"Yu-san, I'm so happy to see you...! How are you? What do you work as now? Are Sakuma and Fudou around here?"

"Wait a minute, Endou-kun, I can't answer so fast," Yu-san smiled again, even if it was one of those smiles people give to people they consider 'kids'. At least, this was the only thing in which I noticed something in the style of 'you're still too young for these things' in the whole conversation. That, or it was way more exaggerated in Do-san and I was taking it as reference. "Well, I can't complain. I'm Teikoku's coach now, and Sakuma is my helper. And it's been a while since I last saw Fudou, I don't know what he is up to."

"Ah, well, then if I get to see him I will tell y- wait, Teikoku's coach? Are you serious! ?"

...Yes, okay, I admit it! I was more thrilled by the idea of playing with the new Teikoku rather than by the fact of Yu-san and Saku-san training them. But it's not a crime, right?

Right...?

"I'm not lying to you. Moreover, we have really great players with us. But, of course, we are always conditioned by- eh, never mind it."

That reminded me the reason why I was looking for him before. I almost forgot it!

"Eh, Yu-san... Do you know what Fifth Sector is?"

He went tense all of a sudden. He looked away slightly and scowled.

"Yes. I do know it, Endou-kun. Everyone knows about it nowadays. But I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I know everything already...! That's why I wanted to ask you to help me fight it, Yu-san! I'm sure you will be able to do something! Also, since you are now Teikoku's coa-"

"Stop it, Endou. Stop it already."

Yu-san cut me short.

"I won't go against Fifth Sector," My old teammate continued.

"W-why, Yu-san...? Is there anything wrong?" I stuttered.

"It's easy. I'm a part of it."

* * *

What did he mean a part of it...? Was Kidou involved in that evil organization that was controlling the world of the sport I loved so much? What the heck had entered his head! ?

All this, and maybe even some more things, was what I suddenly asked him about. His answer, though, was quite concise.

"It is no concern of yours."

I had never seen Kidou talking in such a curt way. Nevertheless, I think that the disappointment face I put in that moment soothed him a little.

"Endou..." He said before making a pause and letting out a long sigh."I'm only asking you to trust me. You know I would never harm soccer, but this is something I must do. Really."

I clenched my fists and jaw. It was hard for me to think of a reason why Yuuto Kidou, my old friend Yuuti, could have joint an organization like that. What was he looking for? Power? Money? ...A house for coach Kudou?

"Y-yu-san..." I tried to answer. "I trust you... I know you are smart enough to not succumb to anyone no matter what the circumstances are, but... It's so hard to trust you when you tell me you are with 'those'..."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I was about to cry of pure helplessness when I felt Yu-san's hand on my head. When I looked at him again, he had crouched down to my level, and, with his gaze fixed on my eyes, he uncovered his. Some deep crimson red-coloured eyes, which flickered like a warm and cosy campfire, put in an appearance on his face, as I had never seen them before. Resolute and, at the same time, sad.

He scowled slightly as he looked straight in my pupils. I did the same. Kidou's soul, reflected in his eyes, was telling me that everything would work out well. That I had to trust. That, shortly enough, he would find a way to help us.

* * *

The only things Yu-san told me in that moment were a few pieces of information about Fifth Sector. How they were a very important organization, that they have acquired a lot of power with time... More or less, what I already knew. Even though, there was something that really caught my attention.

"SEED?" I asked.

"Yes. SEEDs are players assigned to the different teams in order to make it easier to control them. They are specifically chosen by us, so their level is far superior to their teammates' in general terms."

Again with the subject of control.

"Why so much control? Wouldn't it be better if matches were decided by teams' abilities better than by a paper?"

"...Let it be, Endou. I doubt you could understand our reasons by now."

The same answer as always.

"It... it's okay," I nodded. "And what actually is special about those players?"

"We mainly select as SEEDs those players who have already released their Keshin."

...Ke-what?

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked surprised and let out a short guffaw before staying with a half smile on his face.

"You have been told about every single negative thing of soccer and not the only thing that might have interested you? Well, well."

"Oh, come on, don't make me ask twice! Tell me, Yu-san!"

"Heh, yes, okay, calm down. Keshins are the physical materialization of a person's spiritual power. Being able to release it and use it requires a lot of training and mental self-control, but a bad use might exhaust you."

I didn't quite get it, but it sounded so cool!

"I want to see one! Can you use it, Yu-san?"

"I'm afraid I can't. But if you really want to see one... call by your origins."

My origins, huh? Well, it wasn't a bad idea! That way, also, I could test Do-san's abilities, and, on top of that, I would see one of those spiritual thingies Yu-san was talking about!

* * *

I said goodbye to my friend and I ran out. Well, my 'B method', asking Yuuto Kidou for help, didn't go as I expected. ...Actually, it had been a harsh blow to see that he was supporting the cause I was fighting against, but he must had his own good reasons to be there! After all, he's the intelligent one.

That's when I understood that I could only ask for help from the people who were already in the middle of the crux, and it would be better that way. The time to put the real B method into practice had come. The most useful way I had of fighting against Fifth Sector back then. The only way, rather.

The time to check what I had been imparting was up. Surprise exam!

* * *

**_Let's recall: Endou-chi is looking desperately for the adult Yuuto Kidou, convinced that his friend will help him face the evil Fifth Sector, even if he ends up discovering that not only will he not do so by now, but, also, he is a part of it. Seeing how his 'B method' to fight the organization, which was asking Yu-san for help, vanishes, he decides to rewrite his plans and creates the 'real B method'._**

_**What has Endou-chi thought of now? What's a 'Keshin'? And what's with the surprise exam? This all, in the next chapters!**_


End file.
